Cry the Faceless
by GeorgiaTheSteven
Summary: Mya finds meets a man she has wanted to meet for ages, almost without knowing it. But will Cry open up to the first fan of his to have seen his face? Cryaotic/OC
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Vacations

We'd been to Florida tonnes of times already. I really didn't see the point in going on another vacation with my family. I'm 21! And honestly, an argumentative father, an overly protective mother and an annoying little brat of a brother weren't going to "help me relax" as Mom had put it. She basically forced me into this! She said it was a graduation present. She tried to make me feel guilty when I told her I didn't want to go too. "Sometimes I just don't think you appreciate what we do for you Mya. We hardly ever even see you anymore!" Yes mother that's because I HAD BEEN ATTENDING UNIVERSITY. I LIVED HOURS AWAY FROM YOU. GOD.

I lay on a soft bed in the apartment my parents had bought. I'm pretty sure they just went crazy this past year. Well, at least I had the room to myself. I sighed heavily and got up to unpack my bags. Who goes on vacation for a month? Seriously? I would be away from my friends, my only real company being my laptop. Thank god there was wifi here.

I wandered into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Ah. I'd forgotten that was why the rest of my family had gone out. All the cupboards and the fridge were empty. They were out buying food right now. My stomach rumbled. The only thing I could eat or drink was a bottle of Pepsi I had bought from a gas station on our way here. I grabbed it and was about to go back to my room when I heard a loud thump and a proclamation of "SHIT" from the corridor outside the apartment. I went out to investigate.

A man that didn't look much older than me was picking up what appeared to be games of the floor and placing them into a cardboard box.

"Uh… need any help sir?" I asked.

He looked up. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Hi. I wouldn't mind a bit of help," His dirty blonde hair fell across his face. It was kinda long. He had really nice eyes too they were green with a slight brown tint towards the middle. I bent down and picked up some disk cases. They were all sprawled across the floor.

"So you dropped these?" I asked.

"Yeah," he giggled slightly, "I'm moving in to this apartment here," he pointed to the door next to us. His laugh sounded very familiar.

I looked at the games in my hands. Haunting Ground, Fragile Dreams, Corpse Party? These were all games that I'd watched one of my favourite YouTubers, ChaoticMonki (or Cry as we generally call him), play.

"Man, these are awesome games!" I grinned.

"Oh? You've played them?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, kinda." I wasn't really about to explain to him how I'd watched someone play them. It'd probably sound weird. And that man was attractive.

I helped him carry the box into his apartment. "So, you live round here?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm on some stupid vacation with my family."

"So what's your name?" he asked. I was sure I recognised that voice from somewhere…

"Mya. You?"

"Cr- Ryan. My name is Ryan."

Then it clicked. He was Cry.


	2. Chapter 2: M&M's and a Letter

I was freaking the hell out. I'd just met one of the men I loved and respected most. I was possibly the first fan to have seen his face. I was in his apartment. But I suppose I couldn't just assume it was defiantly Cry.

"R-Ryan… that's a nice name," I stuttered.

"Well people don't really call me by it often but I don't hate it."

"Oh… so you have a nickname?" I asked. This could be it.

"Um, yeah my friends, um, they call me, uh, just Ry…"

I decided to stop beating around the bush. "You know Ryan, you remind me of someone."

"Oh really? Who?" His cheeks went slightly red.

"This might sound a bit weird but I go on YouTube a lot. There's this one guy who does great 'lets plays'. We call him Cry," I could see the sudden shock in his face. "You sound pretty similar to him and I'm pretty sure you have the same name."

"Th-that's very interesting! I'm really sorry but I'm very busy at the moment, I really need to get on with my unpacking and stuff. Bye!" he rushed me to the door.

"Goodbye…" I whispered sadly as the door closed. I had just blown my chance to be friends with one of my most favourite people ever. I felt like crying. I shuffled back to the apartment and lay on my bed just generally being sad. My family came home with food but I didn't even feel like eating it. I just decided to go to sleep for the night even though it was only 6pm.

Because of that I woke up at like 2am and couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to go for a walk in the gardens of the apartment but on the way to the stairs, as I passed Cry's place, I could here his muffled voice coming from inside. "SETO. NO! JUST HIT THE DAMN JELLYFISH!"

I walked quietly back to my room and got out a notepad and a pen. I started writing a note to him. Half of me knew this was a kind of stupid idea but I wanted to apologise because my existence probably made him feel uncomfortable. I grabbed a bag of M&M's and set off down the corridor. I sat outside and waited for him to stop recording.

**Cry's POV**

While I was recording, my mind kept wandering back to the girl from earlier. She was very pretty. She had shoulder length, shiny black hair and dark blue eyes that were quite large. But what if she was a complete fangirl? It was pretty obvious she knew who I was. What if she started stalking me or took a picture of me and posted it online? Will I have to move? Will she post my address online or something?

I finished my recording and sat in the silent apartment. Then I heard a knock at the door. What is it was her? I got up warily and went to answer it. It could have been one of my fiends or something. I opened the door and there was no one there but I heard the faint sound of a shutting door down the hall. I looked down and saw a letter and a bag of M&M's on the floor. I picked up the letter. It read:

_Dear Ryan/Cry,_

_I'm pretty sure you know I know you're Cry and I'm very sorry if that worries you. I can assure you that through the years that I have had the pleasure of watching your videos, I have never dreamed of asking to see your face or asking about your family because it's really none of my business. I just want you to know that I'm not going to fangirl when I see you/try to get you to sleep with me/ask for a picture with you because I respect you and your privacy so much. Please don't assume that I'm really crazy. Here's a bag of M&M's (I haven't drugged them) as a peace offering. _

_Regards, Mya_

I picked up the M&M's. I fuckin love M&M's. I like this girl. She seems cool.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna be Friends?

**Mya's POV**

I still felt completely stupid and angry with myself when I woke up that morning. My mother tried to get me to go out on a day trip with the family but I refused adamantly. I had the house to myself until about 9pm. At first I was just gonna go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I was too frustrated. I decided I would visit the pool. It was shared by all the apartments but it was generally quiet because people with kids didn't really move here. They all opted for the more family friendly areas of Orlando.

I decided to just sunbathe because I didn't really want to have to put a bathing costume on. I walked down to the pool holding my iPod. I lay on one of the sun loungers, put in my headphones and closed my eyes.

**Cry's POV**

I looked out of my window. It was kind of weird, because it overlooked the pool, but I guess it would be perfect for a pervert. I was just trying to decide whether to check it out or not. I wasn't being creepy or anything. Then I saw her. Mya was there. For some reason this kind of compelled me to go. I wanted to explain to her that everything was okay. I rushed down to the pool and sat on the sun lounger next to her.

"Uh… hi!" I said.

She didn't answer.

"Mya?"

Still no answer.

"Mya, its Cry."

She let out a slight snort. What? Wait, maybe she wasn't even awake.

I shook her arm slightly and she opened her eyes slowly.

"C-cry…?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah. Good morning!" I smiled.

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry! I was asleep wasn't I?" she blushed, rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine!" I laughed "I guess you did stay up rather late writing that letter to me."

She blushed even more.

"You know, I'm fine that you've seen my face. I just don't know if I can trust you yet. I can only really trust my friends so… wanna be friends?" I asked.

She looked kind of taken aback. "Sure… I mean you're okay with this?"

"Heck yeah."

"O-okay!" she grinned. Awh.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We set off in my car for the nearest Starbucks. When we arrived we ordered our dinks, got them, sat down at a table. I wanted to know more about Mya. So I asked some questions.

Me: "So why did you start watching my videos?"

Mya: "Because I like video games I guess. You were funny and your voice was calming so I thought 'Why not? This guy is awesome!'"

Me: "So are you gonna call me Ryan or Cry?"

Mya: "Cry. Cry all the way. I'd feel weird calling you Ryan."

Me: "Do you like Pokémon?"

Mya: "Pretty random question but yeah. I like Pokémon."

This was the basics of the conversation. She's the type of person I'd be friends with normally. She seemed calm, down to earth, but at the same time, really passionate about the things she loved. I could see myself getting on with her.

**Mya's POV**

Wow. I'd just made friends with Cry. I flopped onto my bed and went on Tumblr. Scrolling through my dashboard I kept seeing posts about Cry. Oh Lord was I pleased as punch. I couldn't stop smiling to myself.

Then I saw a post made by Cry.

_Pretty cool girl. Pretty cool conversation. Pretty cool day._

Cry said I was pretty cool. Unless he was talking about some other girl. But cry (possibly) said I was cool. Dayum. I checked YouTube and Cry had a new upload. It must have been the video that I heard him recording. I watched it and sure enough, Cry exclaimed "SETO. NO! JUST HIT THE DAMN JELLYFISH!" It felt so weird knowing that I had been there and heard that. Whoa. I thought this vacation was going to be completely sucky but I guess not.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	4. Chapter 4: Anime

Chapter Four:

**Mya's POV**

A few days after me and Cry became friends, I sat on the sofa in the empty living room watching Ouran High School Host Cub on my laptop. Ouran was the first anime I'd ever watched and if I hadn't seen it I might not have gotten into anime and manga. It was my fourth time watching it through. Twelve minutes into the seventh episode there was a knock at the door. I got up, Ouran still playing, and answered it.

"Hi."

"Hello Cry!" I smiled.

Cry looked into the living room. "Are you watching Ouran High School Host Club?" he giggled.

I blushed. Probably bright red. "Yeah… I guess I am."

"Cool. So you like anime? I've watched Ouran before because I enjoy watching a wide range of them. Not normally something I'd watch but I'll admit, I enjoyed it!"

"I do like anime. I haven't seen that many the ones I've watches are mainly aimed at girls."

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Um… sure. If you really want to."

"Nice PJ's by the way." He walked into the apartment.

Shit. I'd forgotten I was wearing those. I was wearing some long Pyjama pants that had blue bunnies on with a tank top and a hoodie. Classy.

He slumped onto the sofa and I sat beside him, self conscious of the fact that I was not properly dressed.

A couple of episodes later my family came home. Oh good lord.

"We're back honey! Wait, who's that man?" my dad asked suspiciously.

"Hi. I'm Ryan. I'm Mya's friend. I live a couple of apartments away," My dad went to shake my father's hand.

"Ah! Neighbours! Well you seem like a fine young man, but why is my daughter wearing pyjamas?"

"I really don't know Sir! I think I interrupted her programme viewing and she felt too awkward to get changed," Cry replied.

Wow. He knew I felt uncomfortable? I couldn't bear the awkwardness of the situation. I walked quickly to my room and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. That would do.

"Well it's been very nice watching anime with you but I should go now! Thanks, Mya!" Cry said, pulling me into a quick hug. Then he left.

I ran quickly to my bedroom before my family could say anything and dived onto my bed. Cry hugged me. CRY HUGGED ME.

**Cry's POV**

So she liked anime as well? Awesome. Also I hugged her. That was nice. I felt like a bit of a jerk though embarrassing her. I sat down at my computer to start recording another episode of Fragile Dreams. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her all the way through the recording. It wasn't like the other day, when I was worried. It was different. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Have you ever just wanted to be best friends with someone you hardly know but something's stopping you? I really don't know what it was. *sigh*

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, followed or favourited this story so far ^_^ It really means a lot to me that you'd take the time to read this shitty thing so thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: WE'RE LIKE SOUL MATES!

**Mya's POV**

One week into our vacation my mom decided enough was enough and forced me into going to the beach.

"Oh come on Mya! You could get a tan! Look how pale you are! And I picked out a really cute swimsuit, just for you!" The bikini she held in front of me was purple and quite skimpy. I wasn't a fan of bikinis.

"Mom, don't you think that's a bit revealing?" I asked.

"Oh it's fine! You're aloud to be revealing, you're 21!"

"You make it sound like you want me to be groped,"

Eventually I agreed. I have no idea why. I put on my t-shirt and shorts over the bikini. I took my iPod and a book with me.

Our parents had gone for a walk so I and my brother sat on a picnic blanket on the beach. He was playing Super Mario 64 on his Nintendo DS. He may have been a brat but at least I raised him well. The heat had gotten to me and I was just wearing my bikini. I was lying down reading the graphic novel of Scott Pilgrim, volume 3. All was peaceful until a familiar voice said "Mya?"

**Cry's POV**

"Mya?" I said to the girl. The boy next to her, who I had identified as her brother, looked up at me and so did she.

"Cry? What are you doing here?" she blushed. She was wearing a bikini.

"Oh I just came for a walk. It's usually pretty quiet here." Although I had just moved into the apartment, I was familiar with this area. It _was _quiet. Apart from a few couples and groups of friends, we were the only ones here. There's a much more crowded beach somewhat nearby. "Mind If I sit down?"

She shuffled closer to her brother and nodded. I slumped down next to her. "Not going shirtless today then?" she asked.

"Haha no, not today friend." I replied smiling. She had kind of curled up. I guessed she probably didn't like her bikini. She didn't strike me as a bikini type girl. I'll admit though, she looked good in it.

"Hey Mya, would you mind telling me who this man is?" the boy piped up.

"Don't you remember him from the other day? He's Cry! Cry, this is my brother Alex," she replied.

"Hi," I said.

"Cry… Isn't he that YouTuber that you really like? The one that co-ops with Pewdiepie sometimes?" Alex asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess that would be me."

"Cool. You know you're funny man. I've only seen a couple of your videos but I like you. You know, I think I might go find mom and dad or something. I'm getting thirsty." He left.

There was an awkward silence. Mya looked sort of embarrassed.

"Mya? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She started putting on her shirt but she somehow got caught. After five seconds of struggling and confusion, she said through the t-shirt over her head, "Cry… please could you help me." I laughed and pulled her top down. Now she looked really embarrassed. She buried her head into her arms. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey. There's nothing to apologise for." I glanced at the book beside her. "Hey is that Scott Pilgrim?" I said excitedly.

She lifted her head up. "Yeah… you've read them?"

"Fuck yeah! I love them! I love the movie too. Who's your favourite character?"

"Wallace. Hands down Wallace!" she said, joining in on my excitement.

"OHMYGAWSH ME TOO!" I exclaimed. "WE'RE LIKE SOULMATES!" we both went quiet for a second. Good going Cry.

The silence wasn't all that bad actually. It was peaceful. There was just me, her, the waves and the now empty beach. "You know Mya, you're an awesome person and you like awesome things."

"Well apparently so do you, so we're even on that front."

I leaned against her, in a friendly sort of way, and she leaned against me. I could've stayed like that forever. Oh if only.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	6. Chapter 6: Russ, Red and Scott

**AN: This chapter could be a little confusing if you're not familiar with Late Nights with Cry and Russ. Also it's kinda short. Sorry.**

**Cry's POV**

In the times where I hadn't been with Mya over the last three weeks, I had been hanging out with my other friends. I'd only mentioned Mya a few times but they were all intrigued, especially Red. God damn it Red. She'd been trying to set me up with her friends for months now. I didn't like her in that way though. I thought so anyway.

They all kept pestering me about her. In the end I just decided that I'd just invite her to come over and hang with us one day.

So, around a week until Mya had to leave, I invited her, Jund, Russ and Red over.

"Is she hot?" Jund asked as we sat in my living room waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"I guess. I don't know. She's more cute than hot really," I replied.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

"Hey Cry," Mya smiled.

I invited her in. "Mya, this is Scott Jund, Scott this is Mya"

"Hey. I guess I already knew you. I watch your videos and the stream. You're really funny dude!" Mya said as she and Scott shook hands.

"Thanks! From what I've heard about you, you're pretty cool too!"

When Red and Russ got here we ordered some pizza, got out some alcohol and started a conversation about Pokémon, sparked by Mya's T-shirt which had a Charmander on it.

When we had drunk a sufficient amount of alcohol and eaten a lot of pizza, we decided to do a Cry and Friends Read for my channel. We decided to read a few of the later chapters of 'My Immortal', the hilariously bad Harry Potter fanfiction. We had read some of it in our live streams.

We all crowded round the microphone on my desk and took our turns, saying our lines. Oh god it was fun. Sometimes it's nice to take a break from recording my normal play-throughs. This was especially fun because we were all sort of drunk.

**Mya's POV**

I woke up in the early afternoon with a terrible headache. The events of last night started to take shape as I lay there. We read a story and somehow ended up playing karaoke on that one website. I remember Russ, Read and Scott being really nice to me and Cry being really loud and that was about it. From what I remember, it was a fun night! Red seemed to really get on with me. I guess she must hang around with the guys so much that it's nice when there's another girl that likes the same things as her. I know how that feels.

It then hit me that I had only one week left here then I'd be back home. Whoa.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	7. Chapter 7:'Friends'

**Mya's POV**

Today was the day. We were going back to Indiana. My 'stupid' vacation was over. I had packed my bags and sorted everything out. In my stomach was a sinking feeling. It was horrible.

With an hour to spare before we had to go to the airport, I went to visit Cry. Who knew when I'd see him again?

He opened the door and pulled me into a hug " I'm gonna miss you, Mya. You've been a great friend to me," he whispered into my hair. 'Friend'. The word ripped through me, hurting like hell. It was an honor for Cry to even consider me as a friend, but deep down I longed for our friendship to be something more. As much as I hated to admit it, I think I was in love with Cry. It wasn't the fact that he was attractive or had a sexy voice, it was because he made me feel wanted, special. I was the only one among his fans who knew the ultimate mystery surrounding him. Whenever I was with him he always seemed so genuine, so real, the same old Cry that I knew from before, but with less secrecy.

I couldn't reply. I was holding back tears. I just hugged him back. His arms were comforting. They weren't really skinny, like they could break any second, or really strong, like they could break _me_ any second. They were soft, and they were warm, and they were around me. That's all I needed.

When he let go, we traded Skype names.

As I was about to go, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Mya? Will you come back? Your parents own that apartment don't they? Please come and visit me."

"Good Sir, it would be rude to not come back. Of course I'll visit you." I tried to smile.

"Oh and Mya? Don't tell your friends about me… they'd only cause you trouble."

I nodded in agreement and left.

I stayed quiet when we were at the airport, only speaking when necessary. I wasn't in a speaking mood. I'd never been in love before. People always say that love is one of the greatest things that can happen to you. It sure didn't feel like it. I stayed quiet when we were on the plane. I listened to music, ignoring or brushing off offers for food or drinks.

I was relived when we finally got home in the late evening. I trudged up to my messy bedroom which had been untouched for the pat month. I put on some pyjamas and curled up under the familiar sheets. What I wouldn't give to be near Cry. I let out a loud ugly sob and started weeping. I felt so alone.

It was like when you go on a camping trip without your parents or to a Summer camp for the first time when you're little. You want your mom to tell you everything's alright, you want your dad to keep you safe. Homesick. I felt homesick in my own home. The thing that hurt the worst is I knew Cry didn't feel this way. My love was one-sided.

**Cry's POV**

It was weird. It was weird trying to get to sleep knowing that Mya wouldn't be down the hall when I woke up, ready to brighten my day. I knew I could always just call her on Skype but it wouldn't be the same at all. I had known her for only one month but I felt like she was one of my closest friends. I knew I could trust her. To my knowledge she hadn't said anything to anyone about meeting me. I'd have know if she had because the whole of Tumblr would find out and they'd be up in arms. I was starting to question my true feelings for Mya. Did I really just see her as a friend? I had no idea.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: Hi. I felt bad because the last chapter was so short so here's the second one of the day! **

**Also, some lyrical inspiration for this chapter:**

**All Time Low - If These Sheets Were States**

**This bed's an island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone**  
**With little else but memories of you, on memory foam**

**Visions of a brighter love, I'd kill for one more day**  
**To pool my thoughts, and find the words to say**

**If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,**  
**I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.**  
**Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.**  
**I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Cats Who Saved Paris

**Mya's POV**

One good thing about coming home was being able to practice with my band. We were called The Cats Who Saved Paris. As a group, we had gone to Paris one year in high school and our host family was an older woman with a ten year old daughter. We always used to get into silly arguments with each other and the lady would laugh and say we were just like little kittens. I liked that lady.

The Cats Who Saved Paris consisted of me on vocals and rhythm guitar, Danielle on lead guitar, Sam on bass, and Clyde on drums. Danielle, Sam and Clyde had been my best friends since middle school so when we all learnt to play instruments, we just naturally formed a band.

Most of the titles to our songs were references to places or events that happen in Paris. We had just finished playing 'Eifel for You', I got a text. I ran to my phone and saw that it was from Cry. I almost let out a squeal of excitement but I held it in. My friends were all fans of him too and I'd promised not to tell them about him. I knew that Cry trusted me so I didn't want to let him down. He was asking if I knew of any games for him to play through next and I suggested he tried to play more Yume Nikki. I really loved that game.

We then got back to practicing. It was nice to be back with my friends. Looking at me you wouldn't really suspect I was in a rock band. I've been told I have a very innocent face and I'm not very tall. The few fans that we had described me as 'the cute one'.

Danielle? _She _was 'the hot one'. She had boobs almost twice the size of mine, blonde hair and tanned skin and she was quite tall. She and I were essentially opposites on the appearance front but we had very similar personalities.

Sam was described as 'the serious one'. He was dedicated to the band and the music and helped me write the songs. He organized everything as well. He booked gigs for us, designed flyers (with a little help from me) and he held us all together. He was such a hard working person. He had straight, dark brown hair and wore glasses.

Clyde was 'the funny one'. He really was too. He was also my favourite cousin. He kept us all smiling, he was always enthusiastic. He had curly black hair.

The band was going well but I couldn't help thinking that I couldn't keep this up anymore. I'm not sure I wanted to be known to loads of people. I thought we were good but I didn't want us to get famous. I just wanted to play cool music with cool people, just for fun. I didn't know where I wanted to go in life yet, but it wasn't here.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: I'm sorry for another short chapter but my pooper is completely buttered. I just wanted to have a chapter about Mya and her friends but it turned into her being in a virtually unknown pop-punk band. I got a little carried away with it :3 Sorry, not sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Florida

**Mya's POV**

It had been a month and a few weeks since I came home. I would talk to Cry on Skype almost every night. It wasn't so bad, being away from him, because I knew that I could always just call him. It wasn't the same as being with him though. If I was with him we could go to different places, do different things, all whilst being together. I got used to it though. It wasn't like I was completely alone anyway. I had the band.

One night, as I helped set up the equipment in Clyde's basement for band practice, Sam arrived and said he had an important announcement.

"Okay guys! I got us another gig! We're supporting that upcoming band, you know, The Unvisibles."

I'd heard about that band quite a bit recently. They had a weird name, but I guess that's a bit rich coming from the girl who came up with The Cats Who Saved Paris. We all cheered a bit. We hadn't supported a fairly well known band before.

"So where are we playing?" Clyde asked, the excitement making him shake slightly.

"Well, here's the thing," Sam started. "Mya? Your parents recently bought a place in Florida, right?"

"Yeah…?" I said warily.

"Well we're playing at a club in Orlando. Do you think we'd be able to stay there?"

I filled with elation. An excuse to visit Cry! Then panic hit me like a brick wall. They couldn't meet Cry! I hadn't told him about the band either! I couldn't just refuse the guys on their big break though!

I tried to stay calm but I could feel myself going red. "Uhhm… y-yeah. Okay! I'll just call my parents." I blurted.

I called them, hoping they'd refused but unfortunately, they agreed rather enthusiastically and wished us luck. Shit.

"So that's it guys! We're going to Florida!" Sam yelled. He was so excited.

It turned out that we had to be there in three days. The Unvisibles had contacted us at last minute because the band that was meant to be supporting them originally had a massive argument and dropped out just a few days ago. We booked the soonest plane tickets we could, which happened to be at 4am in the morning, and packed all the equipment.

Due to luggage restrictions we couldn't pack many clothes. I rushed home and packed my best black skinny jeans and my Charmander t-shirt (it was my favourite) to wear for the gig, some underwear, a black dress for the after party (I could just borrow some shoes from Danielle for that) and a spare t-shirt. That left me with some other jeans, and another t-shirt to wear or the flight and the rest of the time we were there, and my red Converse. I filled the available space with makeup, said goodbye to my parents and drove quickly back to Clyde's house. We didn't plan on sleeping since we'd have to go soon. Instead we drank some energy drinks and coffee and waited. We were all so hyped, me for different reasons to the others. I wasn't thinking straight enough to call Cry. I just sat there being a nervous wreck with Danielle trying to calm me down.

When we arrived in Florida, we caught a taxi and went to the apartment. They all walked down the corridors loudly while I tried to tell them to shut up. We got in and then I had to make up the beds. Danielle and I were sleeping in my room and the guys were sleeping on the two sofas in the living room.

When I and Danielle were getting ready to go to sleep, I suddenly realised that I hadn't packed pyjamas.

"Dude, it's fine, just sleep in your underwear. I don't mind. Sleep naked for all I care," she sighed when I told her.

"Danni, we're sleeping in the same bed!" I whispered, annoyed.

I ended up sleeping in the shirt I was wearing and my underwear. Me and Danielle had shared a bed before so it wasn't uncomfortable. "No homo though" she had said.

In the morning I woke up and got changed into the spare t-shirt and the pants I had been wearing yesterday. As soon as I thought it was late enough for Cry to be awake, I told my friends I was going to say hi to some neighbours and went round to his.

I knocked on the door, more nervously than normal. Cry opened the door, at first looking weary and tired but his face suddenly lighting up when he saw me.

"MYA!" He yelled and I pulled him into a hag on the corridor. He held on to me tightly, like he had when we said goodbye.

**Sam's POV**

"MYA!" someone yelled from the corridor. I decided to go out and investigate. I walked out to see Mya hugging a guy. I was shocked, heartbroken. Of course this could have been friendly, but it sure didn't look it. I had liked Mya since high school. I'd never told her because I was way too shy. Now she belonged to someone else.

There was nothing I could do.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**Cry's POV**

"Mya! Why are you even here?!" I smiled in disbelief as I pulled away from her.

"Okay. So I'm in a band. Our band was asked to support another band in some club over here. Long story short, my friends all watch your videos, we're in trouble. I'm sorry. There's nothing I could do to stop it from happening." She looked really disappointed.

I sighed. "Mya, it's fine. I'll just be very careful. How long are you staying?"

"Five days."

"Five days isn't long. Also you're in a band? That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me? What do you play?"

"I play rhythm guitar and I also sing."

"Can I come and watch the gig?" I said, suddenly excited.

"Uh I guess? I'm not sure if it would be your type of music but the guy said we could invite some friends to watch if we wanted," she responded.

"Great! So I could bring Jund?"

"I suppose. It's two nights from now I think." she nodded.

"Cool."

"I'd better get back to my friends now or they'll wonder where I am. Bye Cry."

"OHMYGODWHAT" A voice shouted from down the corridor.

**Sam's POV**

I stormed down the corridor. "CRY IS YOUR BOYFRIEND MYA?!"

"WHAT? SAM? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! OKAY. He's a friend!" she replied, tying to control her shouts.

"Who's this?" Cry asked, really confused.

"This is my friend, Sam. He… he watches your videos," she mumbled sadly.

"God damn it. Oh well. Hey Sam, nice to meet you." Cry held out his hand for me to shake it. I glared that him and walked off angrily.

**Mya's POV**

"I'd better go after him," I said apologetically to Cry.

I ran down the hall. "SAM! SAM!" I shouted. He turned around. He looked like he was crying. "DUDE. Do you know how rude you looked back then? You love Cry's videos! What's your problem?" I scowled.

"I only watch them because you like them! Personally I don't see the point in his videos, but you love them so I try to too." He glared, angrily.

"Why would you do that? You don't have to like something just because I like it!"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU MYA!" He fumed.

I took a step back, completely shocked. I couldn't speak. Danielle and Clyde came rushing out and tried to calm him down. The looks on their faces weren't of surprise but rather disappointment. Perhaps they already knew. I really didn't know what to say. He pushed past me and ran off towards the stairs. He pushed me with so much force that I fell against the wall. I didn't care though. I was so confused. Why hadn't he said anything before? And why was this making me so upset? I was sure I'd always liked him in the way that you liked your best friend, but something felt different now. Something felt different and I had no idea how to deal with it.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	11. Chapter 11: It isn't right

**Mya's POV**

We all watched as Sam stormed the stairs. Me and Danielle spent the whole evening watching TV silently and expressionless while Clyde went to look for him. Considering he had left at 1pm he was out for a long time. They arrived home at 11pm and Sam was drunk. I decided then was a good time to go to bed. I'd talk to him in the morning, when he could function properly.

When I got up and went to check on him, he was still asleep. Clyde was sat there with a coffee so I went and joined him.

"Poor guy," Clyde said as I sat down.

"He didn't have to get so angry you know," I frowned.

"Cut him some slack. I've only ever seen him lose it like that once, the Carly incident."

Ah, yes. The Carly incident. He had been dating this girl called Carly for about six months, in our first year of high school. He found out she'd been cheating on him with this guy called Derek. Me and Clyde spent a whole night trying to stop him from burning down her house. He sure had problems with his anger.

"This is different though. Nobody did anything to him!" I replied angrily.

"You cut his heart in two, Mya. When I found him on the street outside a bar he was a complete wreak. He was crying. He's liked you ever since the fateful day with Carly you know."

"How was I supposed to know that I was hurting him? I was hugging someone who is my friend! He wouldn't be angry if I hugged Danni!" I argued.

"That's because she's your best friend and you're not a lesbian."

"Arrrghhh," groaned Sam from the sofa "Good morning guys"

"Hey Sam!" Clyde said cheerily.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Well I think now would be a good time for me to go take a walk… somewhere," Clyde said getting up and strolling slowly out of the room.

Sam sat up and put his glasses on.

"Oh God I've got a hangover…" Sam said wearily.

"Want a coffee?" I offered. He didn't drink often so I decided to be patient with him. He nodded and I obliged.

When he had finished and we were both properly dressed I dragged him outside, onto the balcony. "Sam… we really need to talk."

"…Yeah."

"You… you're in love with me?" I asked still shocked from the revelation.

"I guess so,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same. I'm just your best friend, that guy you go to when you need help. I'm nothing special to you. I'm just someone you can be yourself with. You might love me, but more in a sisterly way. That's what I've always thought. I though if I ever told you, it would ruin everything."

"Why would you love me? Why would anyone love me? I'm not particularly pretty or special, what do you see in me?"

"To be honest I have no idea." Ouch. "I just do. You're always so kind and forgiving and calm. You're just fun to be with. I really can't explain why I love you. I just do!"

And with that I kissed him. I don't' know why, I just felt I had to.

He pulled away after abut ten seconds.

"It isn't right Mya. You don't love me." He smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'll move on someday." He walked back inside sadly, leaving me wondering what I'd just done.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gig

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update for a few days. I've started another story on the side of this one so I'm probably gonna be a little busy. I think this one is drawing to a close though now. Thank you all for reading and stuff ^_^**

**Mya's POV**

We didn't really speak properly until the day of the concert. I went to see Cry a few times too but I didn't stay for long, not wanting to make Sam feel jealous. We had to speak when we were practicing for the show though. It would be pretty hard not to. Despite the difficulties we had faced over the past few days, we played well. We were physically ready for the concert I guess. In the early afternoon, I started to feel the nerves. We hadn't played at a venue this big before. It was terrifying to think that I'd be singing in front of about 400 people.

Eventually, after an afternoon that seemed to last for an eternity, the venue began to fill. I looked at them from backstage. The crowd seemed so huge. I franticly searched for Cry and Scott and I eventually found them sort of near the front. I'm not sure whether this calmed me or made me even more nervous. What if Cry didn't like us, or think we were good?

Then the lights went dim and The Unvisibles started playing. They were good. They sure had a lot of screaming fangirls too. I wasn't surprised though. The front man, Damon was very attractive as were the other members. Then somewhere in the middle of the show it was our turn to play while the band took a break. We only had to play five of our songs but I felt like I was going to be sick. I took some deep breaths and sauntered on stage with my band mates.

The whole room was deathly silent until Danielle yelled "WE ARE THE CAT'S WHO SAVED PARIS!" and we started playing.

At first the audience only seemed vaguely interested in us but the more we played, the louder they got. I tried to keep my eyes off Cry, who was also cheering loudly. It was hard not to look at him especially when I was singing one of the few love songs we'd written which was about an unexpected meeting. It was safe to say the crowd loved us though.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: A really short chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Quit

**Mya's POV**

"Guys… I quit," I said shaking as my band mates stared at me in confusion. We were all packing before we had to go home. I'd thought for a very long time about this and although last night was awesome, I just couldn't handle it.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Clyde gasped.

"I mean I quit. I don't want to sing in this band anymore. It isn't what I want to do."

"Stop being so selfish Mya! We could be one step away from making it and you're denying us this chance?" Danni glared.

My eyes started to fill with tears. "Maybe I don't want to be famous! I love singing but I want to be able to go outside without being asked for a picture! I don't want the whole world to know who I am."

"So you're just gonna leave us? Because you don't want loads of people to adore you?" Danielle growled.

"I'm not going to leave you! I'll still be your best friend!" I yelled in defence.

"If you're gonna do this, I'm not sure I want you as my best friend. Fuck you Mya."

I felt like I had been shot. I loved Danielle so much. "But… Danni!" I cried.

"I can't believe you."

"Danni just stop! We can find another singer! We can't just let Mya throw her life away for something she doesn't want!" My cousin shouted, pulling me close to him. I sobbed into his shirt and clung onto him. I was so pathetic.

"Whatever," Danni said stalking back into our room. We all heard an angry scream from inside and stood in silence.

"It's okay Mya," Sam finally said quietly. "Like Clyde said, I'm sure we can find another singer, and we'll always stay friends with you. Danni will come around eventually."

And that was that. I said goodbye to Cry and we left. It was the most silent plane ride I'd ever been on. It was really awkward too. I sat next to Sam. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, knowing that although he said it was okay, he was probably really annoyed with me too.

When we all got to the airport, I tried to hold in my tears when Danni got into her roommates car without even saying goodbye to me. When my parents came to pick me up and I was in their car they asked me how it went. I started Crying. I couldn't even explain what happened. All I could think was how Danni would never forgive me. Just like that, I was alone again.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: OMFG SORRY! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in ages. *Cue excuses* the last couple of weeks has probably been 10% depression, 60% exam stress and 30% sheer procrastination. Again, really sorry and this chapter wasn't particularly long. Kind of sick today (YAY!) Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it! **


	14. Chapter 14: Lonely

**Mya's POV**

I lay in bed, bored and lonely for the third day in a row, only getting up to eat and use the bathroom. I spent most of the day sleeping and most of the night aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr or watching videos on YouTube that used to make me laugh. Most got a half-hearted snort of amusement but I was generally quite uninterested. I hadn't gone outside in ages. It's not like I had any motivation to, I didn't have any friends that wanted me around right now, and I wasn't about to take another trip to Florida. Besides, my parents had stared to rent the apartment out because we weren't gonna be there often. Clyde had called me a couple of times, mainly to keep me updated on how their search for a new vocalist was going. They weren't having too much luck. I knew how much they must have hated me for letting them down, and even if Clyde tried not to show it, I could tell from his speech that he was stressed and displeased with me. I had grown up with Clyde; I knew all his fears, all his little habits, everything he loved in life so I certainly knew how to tell if he was feeling rather resentful towards me.

I was sleeping, recovering from a night of hardcore blogging when there was a loud knock at my bedroom door and my brother Alex sauntered in.

"Good morning Mya! Boy, you're up early! It's only 6pm!"

"Shut up…" I grumbled, burying my face into my pillow.

"You know it's really not good for you to stay in bed like this for so long. At least play some video games or something if you're not gonna go outside."

"I'm fine Alex! Just leave me alone!" I growled.

"Jeez. I love you too," He sighed, leaving me to wallow in self pity.

**Cry's POV**

I was really worried about Mya. She hadn't called or texted me in ages, she hadn't been logged into Skype like she usually was. I heard some conflict after the awesome show her band did and she seemed quite upset when she was leaving but I just assumed it was nothing. Being the courteous man that I am I decided to call to see if she was okay.

"Hello?" she answered weakly.

"Hey Mya it's Cry! I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay?"

"… I quit the band and now everyone hates me," she said gloomily.

"Why did you quit?! You were awesome!" I gasped.

"I just couldn't handle it. I've been rather lonely as of late, since none of my friends want me around,"

"Then… why don't you come and live over here for a while? You've got friends here!"

"My parents are renting out the apartment. There's already a man living there,"

"Well… stay with me! I've got a spare bedroom! We could totally be roommates and you'd complain that I hadn't done my laundry and I'd be all like 'sure mom' and then you'd punch my arm and we'd play video games instead. It would be awesome man!" I was rambling.

"What? But really, I'd feel rude just barging in on your life like that."

"Aw, come on Mya! I wouldn't really care much. I'd do anything to help out a friend. I don't want you to get depressed or anything,"

"…I'll think about it. I'll talk to you later Cry. I have some things to sort out"

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

****

AN: Yay for short, pointless chapters! But at least it's something! Two chapters in one week! Wow, I' really stepping up my game *Punches self* I hope it you at least thought it was okay!


	15. Chapter 15: Moving in

**Mya's POV**

It didn't take too much convincing for my parents to let me go back to Florida to live with Cry. My mom hesitated a bit at first, understandable considering that she had only ever met him once before and I had only known him properly for about four months. She agreed when I explained that he may have been one of the only friends I had right now. I still wasn't sure whether I wanted to do this though. Moving in with a man that I was 65% sure I as in love with didn't seem like the best of ideas to me, especially as I was certain that he didn't feel the same way. He just kept bugging me about it and I eventually gave in. He must have felt quite lonely, like me. I mean, he had friends nearby but they didn't need almost constant attention from Cry. Red and Russ were a couple, Scott had his roommates but Cry was stuck alone in a large empty flat. It must have been nice to get some Skype calls from me, or maybe another YouTuber like Pewdiepie or CinnamonToastKen every once in a while but there's only so long you can last without human interaction. I knew that. I guessed that was his reasoning behind spontaneously offering to let me live with him.

So, I was on a flight to Florida for the third time this year. This time I was alone. I felt like I was going to cry again as the plane took off. The only reason I was going to live with Cry was because no one else wanted me. My parents were getting sick of me staying inside, never going out and above all not trying to find a job. They were happy to have me gone once I explained my situation. Cry was the only person I had, the only person I could count on right now. Even so, I felt like I was going to be just another burden on him. My life was becoming a big pile of guilt.

"Hey Mya," Cry greeted warmly. He was leaning against his car outside the airport when I arrived in the late evening.

"Hello," I smiled. We hugged and he helped me put my luggage in the trunk.

"So how've you been?" Cry asked as he drove us the apartment.

"Honestly? Not too great," I sighed sadly.

"I know you said that you left the band because you couldn't deal with it but could you explain a bit more?" Cry questioned.

"It just isn't what I want to do. Sure, it was fun but it's not how I want to live my life. I don't think I could handle fame if we ever made it, ya' know?" I explained.

He nodded. "Yeah, I see your point. It's kind of unfair for your friends to expect you to do what they want. I think I'd probably do the same thing as you. I guess it's probably one of the reasons I don't show my face on the internet. I just want to go on with my normal life. People just don't get that."

"…Cry? Have I interrupted your normal life? I mean is it weird to you that I know what you look like, me being a long time viewer and all?" I asked nervously.

"No. Not at all. Would I have asked you to live with me if I did? I don't see you that way anymore. In my eyes you're not just fan that happened to meet me by accident, you're my friend. I feel like I can trust you. I want you to trust me too."

"Okay," I said quietly. I had serious butterflies.

We remained in silence until the end of the journey. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

When we got home we brought my bags in and Cry showed me to my room. It was fairly small with a single bed, a wardrobe and a desk with a chair furnishing it. I wasn't complaining though, it was nice. I thanked Cry and went to bed. I was completely shattered.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***


	16. Chapter 16: A Cat

**MYA'S POV YO!**

I woke up at around 6am. This was ridiculously early for me. I thought that Cry wouldn't be up for a while judging by various posts he'd made on Tumblr. SO naturally, it surprised me when I wandered into the living room to see Cry wearing glasses and curled up on the couch with a cat sat next to him.

"Uhm… good morning Cry…"

"Oh! Hey Mya!" he replied. He seemed surprised that I was awake too.

"So… who's that?" I said pointing vaguely at the animal sat next to him. "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you about him. His name is Rudy. Oh my god, you're not allergic to cats are you?"

"No, thankfully, I love cats. Can I pet him?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want with him. I guess he's kind of partly yours too for as long as you live here," Cry grinned.

I went to pet Rudy. His fur was really soft and fluffy. He purred happily.

"Awh. I always wanted a cat when I was little. We never got one because my dad despises them. I'd spend a lot of summer days on my own, wandering round our neighbourhood, petting all the cats." The tabby nudged my hand with its head.

"You want some coffee?" Cry said getting up and stretching.

"Sure, thanks," I nodded.

He was wearing the thin framed glasses that I'd only seen him wear a couple of times before. He usually wore contacts, but the glasses did look cute on him. He yawned, pushed up the glasses and went to make our coffee.

"Didn't you say you had a dog on your Tumblr?" I asked suddenly remembering seeing the picture of a happy looking dog.

"Yeah," he said kind of sadly. "I had a couple. They're back at my old house, with my family. Damn. I miss those two. I've only had Rudy to keep me company. Good job you showed up I guess."

I smiled to myself, happy that Cry was seemingly glad that I was there.

**MORE TO COME**

***HEAVY METEAL MUSIC***

**AN: Sorry for the very short chapter. I'm going away with my family for a few days so might not be updated until next week. I guess this was kind of a head's up chapter. I'm in a bit of a weird mood today (hence today's outro music). Also, I have no idea what Cry's cat is really called. I just named it after one of the worms on his team when he played Worms reloaded with Pewds, Sp00n and Nova. I guess I'll change it if I ever find out what it's actually called. Okay. I'm gonna go now. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Crush

**Mya's POV**

One month into living with Cry, I was finding it hard not to just kiss him and get this all over with. I'd kind of got sick of pretending that I didn't feel anything more than friendship towards him. Unrequited love really sucks. The more I got to know him, the more I liked him. The more I liked him, the more I couldn't stand being around him because he made me feel this way. There was just no way to win.

"Hey Mya, wanna go out to see a movie or something?" he asked me one evening.

"Yeah, sure. What're we going to see?"

"There's this new horror movie, we could see that. You don't mind horror movies do you?"

"Nah dude. Most of the games you play are horror games and I've been watching your videos for quite some time." It's sometimes hard to remember that I was just another fan before I actually met Cry in person. It used to be an awkward subject but we ended up just joking about it.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot you used to totally want the D," he giggled. _Used to?_ I thought, and then mentally beat myself up.

"So are we going now?" I said looking down hoping he couldn't see me blushing.

"I suppose so." He drove us to the cinema where we did cinema stuff. We watched a movie. We ate some popcorn. Cinema stuff.

"You know," Cry said when we got back, "I haven't been on a date like that in ages,"

A date? What.

**Cry's POV**

A DATE?! I COULDN'T BELIEVE I'D JUST SAID THAT! WHAT AM I, CRAZY?!

"A-a date?" Mya stuttered, turning red.

"Haha, oh I'm really sorry. Scott Jund and I call outings with friends dates, you know, as a joke," I said nervously. Nice fucking cover up.

Mya's face fell slightly. "Oh. That's kinda weird but I'm not gonna question it."

"Yeah. I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight!" I said pretending to yawn and rushing out of the room. I'm such an idiot.

"But Cry, it's only 8pm!" I heard her yell as I left. I went into my room, jumped onto my bed and let out a moan of anger into my pillow. I hoped she didn't hear it. You see, despite my apprehensions about my flatmate that I had at first, she had really grown on me. Mya was so kind, so pretty, and she was awesome! She was always down for playing video games or doing something cool and I liked her. Like, really liked her. I hadn't felt like this since I was a teen. I had a feeling though, that this was getting to be a little more than a schoolyard crush. I had never let anyone into my life as spontaineously as Mya and while I was glad that I did, I was worried. I was pretty sure that I was nothing more than a friend to her, and once you're stuck in the friend-zone, you don't often come out.

I wondered how long I'd have to deal with this.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: Oh. Okay. Well they'd both better admit their feelings for each other soon or something. Kay. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Confession (finally)

**Cry's POV**

I decided to tell my best friend Scott about my predicament the next day. He told me to just tell Mya my feelings. I told him that it wasn't as simple as that, I didn't want to lose her as a friend. He told me to stop being a coward. I still couldn't do it though. There was no way.

"Ugh, Cry we don't have any food left," Mya complained searching through the cupboards that evening.

"You wanna order a pizza or something?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm so hungry."

So we ordered a pizza, it got delivered and we sat at opposite ends of the sofa. We watched another dumb horror film that was so bad it made us laugh. The usual. I was feeling on edge though, because the impulse to tell her how I felt was becoming overwhelming. I could see two possible scenarios that could happen if I confessed.

She'd give me a weird look; our friendship would be ruined forever. She'd move back to her parent's house and I'd be alone again with only the damn cat to keep me company.

She'd shyly confess that she felt the same, and then we'd end up being a couple.

I was sure that the result would be the first one. I couldn't risk that. She meant too much to me. The distance between us seemed to get larger, even though neither of us moved. I wanted the couch to just swallow me whole so I wouldn't have to deal with this. After a while, I stopped making comments about how stupid the monster in the movie looked, I stopped laughing at the overreactions of the terrible actors. I wasn't paying enough attention. I was deep in thought.

"Cry? You're awfully quiet. Is… is something wrong?" Mya said after a while, completely shattering my thought process.

"Ah, no, nope, everything is just dandy. It's great!" I faltered.

"Are you sure? Come on man, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She smiled sweetly. Damn she was adorable.

"That's what I'm worried about," I sighed. "If I tell you, everything… it'll be weird."

"What?" She frowned.

I knew now that it was time to man up, grow some balls. I then realised that those are stupid phrases. Women are brave too. Just throwing that out there. But anyway, it was time to get my shit together. Sometimes you have to take risks. The outcome might be good, the outcome might be bad, but you just have to do it in the hope that everything turns out okay.

I took a deep breath. "Mya, there's been something bugging me for weeks. I haven't been able to get you off of my mind. It's really stupid and you're probably gonna hate me forever after this but here goes. I think I'm in love with you."

Mya went red, her mouth opened in shock and she nearly fell off the sofa. "R-really?" she stammered.

I nodded in response. I couldn't look her in the eye. I was expecting her to run off to her room, to pack all of her things and leave. But then:

"I… I think I love you too. I think I've loved you for quite a while now. Please don't tell me that this is some sort of joke or I will murder you."

I looked up, finally able to look at her "I promise you, I'm not joking! I'm in love with you!" I smiled. A wide grin spread across her face.

The crawled over to my end of the sofa and kissed me. And I kissed her back. And everything was wonderful.

See. Sometimes it is worth just risking things.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: Are you happy now? There you go. But remember kids, things may seem so lovely and cute and fluffy now but there are so many questions left to answer. What about Sam? Will Danielle ever make up with Mya? Who is the replacement singer in the band? Will Mya ever get a job? Will Clyde ever get laid? Will Georgia (dats me) ever get to play Kingdom Hearts? Why are you still reading this? Find out in the next instalment of….**

**CRY THE FACELESS**

**P.S. It's 6am and I haven't gone to sleep yet. Jesus. Welp. This is what happens when I don't sleep. I really need to purchase Kingdom Hearts, but that's irrelevant. But enough about me, dear boy. I love you guys. Don't change for anyone. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19: A Visit?

**Mya's POV**

So, to my surprise, a Cry and I became an item. Just like that. The only thing that concerned me was that if this all went wrong and we got into a massive argument, I wouldn't have a place to stay. I set my worries aside though and focussed on the bright side. I had a wonderful boyfriend, who was also one of my best friends and I got to see him all the time since we lived together. It was wonderful. We could hang out and play video games and watch stupid films like we did before, but now I didn't feel nervous. I still felt the butterflies that I'd always felt around Cry, but they didn't make me feel sad anymore. I used to get them all the time and then realise that I didn't have a chance with him, but now that I'd proved myself wrong the feeling they brought was euphoric. I thought all of my troubles were over.

But of course, life is never that simple.

One afternoon I got a call from Danielle. I was shocked; I thought maybe she'd called to tell me all of the reasons that I was an idiot, things that I'd already gone over with myself countless times. But when I picked up my phone:

"MYA! THANK GOODNESS. I'm really, really sorry!" She was crying.

"Danielle, are you okay?" I questioned in shock.

"Well I decided that I was an idiot, and I went to your house to apologise and your mom said you'd moved to Florida! It's all my fault, isn't it? I'm really sorry!"

"No, no, it's not your fault at all. I just needed to get away. I moved in with a friend. It's all good," I said calmly.

"I need to see you! I've missed you so much! Please, can I come and visit? I promise I won't be any trouble at all!" she rushed.

"Woah, look, I don't think… We kind of don't have room for any guests." That was a lie. We had more than enough room now that I wasn't occupying the spare room anymore.

"What, like, I couldn't sleep on the couch or something?"

"… I don't know. I… one minute." I huffed before putting her on hold and darting into the living room.

"What's the rush?" Cry smirked.

"Okay, so I have this one friend, she watches your videos, we had a fight, she made up with me, she doesn't know I'm dating anyone, let alone you, she wants to come and visit me, what do I do? Holy shit!" I blurted.

"Uhh… tell her no?"

"I've tried; she won't let it go,"

"…Okay, here's the plan. We'll let her come and when she gets here; you'll introduce me as your boyfriend, Enrique. I'll speak with a different accent so she doesn't recognise me. I'll wear a fake moustache so if she takes pictures I'll be slightly disguised and no one will ever know that I am in fact ChaoticMonki. She'll only be over for a few days right?" Cry pitched his idea to me.

"Cry, that's ridiculous… It might just work," I ran back into my bedroom and began speaking to Danielle again. "Um, Enrique says it would be okay for you to stay for a couple of days."

"Enrique?"

"Yeah. Enrique."

"Uh… okay! I'll be over sometime net week! I love you so much! See you then! Bye!" She hung up almost immediately.

"…Bye?" I said down the empty line. It was only then that I started to question the plan. Was Cry even good at accents? Who in their right mind would fall for this? Well hopefully Danni would.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: So once again it is the early morning and I am really tired so this chapter is probably about 20% story and 80% gibberish. Great. **

**Also happy birthday to Rose! Yay! Everybody cheer! I SAID CHEER YOU MOTHERFU- Sorry about that. It's just the sleep deprivation talking. Idk which day your birthday is on, Rose, but have a good one! **

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20: Danielle

**Cry's POV**

So, when the fateful day arrived, I put on the fake moustache that Mya and I had bought and my best Hispanic accent and waited. Mya was visibly freaking out. When there was a knock on the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin. We went to answer it together.

"MYA!" Danielle jumped onto Mya.

"Uh hello," Mya said through gritted teeth.

Danielle let go of Mya and turned to me. "Hello, I'm Danielle."

I put out my hand for her to shake it. "My name is Enrique. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you very much. Where will I be sleeping, may I ask?"

"Ah, I will show you to your room," I said before leading her to Mya's old room.

"If I'm sleeping in here, where will Mya sleep? I can only see two bedrooms in here," Danni said, puzzled.

"Oh, she will sleep in my room," I replied. I hoped my accent was convincing enough.

"What? Like in the same bed?" Danielle laughed. There was something horribly unsettling about her laugh.

"Yes, actually," Mya chipped in. "Cr-Enrique is my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay," Danielle sniggered. I had only just met her and I already disliked her and her attitude. "Mya, I actually came because I have something to talk about. Can we be alone?"

I walked into the living room and the girls went into the guest room.

**Mya's POV**

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. Knowing Danielle, whatever it was, I wouldn't like it.

"I guess I'll cut to the chase. I want you to come home."

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Because we miss you! Sam really misses you. He'd be devastated if he found out about your boyfriend."

"I'm happy here! You guys all hated me just a couple of months ago, why should this change anything?"

"Oh, I was just being stupid, immature, it happens to the best of us," she sighed, "Besides. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What? Why would I get hurt?"

"I don't know… But, your boyfriend doesn't seem the faithful type. A young, Hispanic stud like him? Girl, you don't stand I chance," she explained.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Who are you to judge what my boyfriend's like. You've known him for ten minutes!"

"Calm down, I was just warning you. I just think he's maybe a little… out of your league, that's all."

"Out of my league, huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just because I don't have massive boobs and I may not be as hot as you, doesn't mean that someone can't like me for who I am. You know what? I'm glad I stopped being friends with you. You're a bitch!" I stormed out of the room. As I left, I swear I could see the hint of a grin on her face.

"Whoa, Mya, are you okay?" Cry said in his normal accent, rushing over to me.

I tried to nod but I could feel tears tickling down my face.

"What did she say to you?" he asked calmly.

I just shook my head and cried into his shirt.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: I really don't like Danielle. Sorry for not updating all week. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: stfu Danni, evry1 h8s u

**Cry's POV**

I sighed and let go of Mya. "You stay here. I'll go talk to Danielle," I said softly ruffling my girlfriend's hair.

"Wait, no. Please don't! It doesn't matter!" Mya rushed, wiping her eyes.

"It does if she's upset you!" I walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom where Danielle was sat, smirking. "What did you say to her?" I growled, not bothering to put on my fake accent.

"I knew that wasn't your real accent. That's not a real moustache either is it? Damn. Aren't you a master of disguise?" she sneered.

"What did you say to her?" I repeated, taking the moustache off.

"I was only telling her the truth. I told her that you're out of her league. You're too good for a girl like her you know."

"Me? Too good for Mya? You are clearly an idiot ma'am."

"Oh come on. I know you'd rather have a girl like me." She stood up and walked over to me, putting her hand on my arm. "So how about we get out of here and we could have some _fun._ I could show you what a real woman is like. We're not all boyish little girls like Mya, you know."

I was completely outraged at everything she'd just suggested. "A girl like you? One that tries to fuck her 'best friend's' boyfriend? If that's what a real woman is then I don't want that. Besides, Mya is perfect and beautiful! She's more mature than you'll ever be! I am in love with her!"

She stepped back and glared at me. "Well, you're an idiot! Passing up an opportunity like this! How foolish."

"Oh," a quite voice said from the doorway. "I get it. You're jealous, Danielle."

This seemed to catch Danielle off guard. "Jealous? Of what, Mya?"

"You're jealous that for once, I got the boy. It's always been this way! Whenever you thought that someone might like me in high school, you tried to seduce them! You're a lousy friend. Now would you kindly get out of our apartment?" Mya said calmly.

Danielle looked from me, to Mya and stormed out of the house. I rushed over and hugged Mya.

"You know I wouldn't leave you for someone like her. Or anyone at all for that matter," I whispered into her hair.

She squeezed me tightly. "I know," she whispered back.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: Well, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I love you guys. **


	22. Chapter 22: Aunt Cry

**AN: Aight. My laptop has been broken and I've been unable to update. Sorry. I'm just trying to get back in the swing of writing things. Thanks for your patience, guys. I love you.**

* * *

**Cry's POV**

After finishing my latest game playthrough, I didn't have any ideas of what to play next and I desperately needed a video for the next day.

"Mya? Any ideas?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well, you could always do a 'Cry reads'. Those always go down well," she suggested.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like doing one of those."

"Okay. Well… you could just talk or something? Like those videos you used to do were you talked about the weird things you did as a kid?"

"Maybe…"

"Or… what about a Q&A type thing? Or you could do a sort of agony aunt thing, I don't know. I'm not good at ideas, man."

"You know. That agony aunt thing doesn't sound too bad. People are always asking me for help," I smiled. I opened up Tumblr and posted:

_Hey guys! How would you feel about an advice video? You guys could send me asks about your problems, and I'd reply to them in a video. Opinions?_

The response was a good one. So I got started. The asks came flooding in. I answered a few, giving the best advice I could, always checking with Mya that it was good advice. Then, on ask came in from someone with the url 'sexydannibitch' (just… ugh). The ask read:

_"omfg cry, my dumbass friend has a hot bf and i told him whai she wasnt a real woman and dat he culd have sum fun with meh but he said thet he thought that she was butiful, instead of ME and i got kicked out of deir apartment! Why did dis happen? Why didnt he have fun with meh?"_

I checked her blog, and it was definitely Danielle.

I read the paragraph out into my recording microphone, pronouncing things exactly as they were written.

At the end, I said, "Well, 'sexydannibitch'. Have you though that maybe your friend's boyfriend knows where his priorities are? Maybe he's a decent man that respects and loves your friend? Maybe he thinks she is the most beautiful and lovely girl in the world? Maybe he'd be a whole lot less happier without her? Now, you seem like a terrible friend, Ma'am, and offering yourself to men you hardly know just to feel better about yourself is not a good idea. If I were you, I would stop being a fucking bitch, because the way you're headed, you're going to lose all of your friends. It's obvious that neither your friend nor her boyfriend need you trying to fuck up their relationship, so leave them the fuck alone. BEOTCH."

After that I said goodbye and ended the video. I was feeling kind of furious. I edited the video so that it had a black screen occasionally showing the messages I had been sent and decide just to post it to Tumblr. It seemed a bit too angry and personal to show to everyone. I'd just record a Cry reads later instead.

When I did post it to Tumblr, the feedback was phenomenal, and everybody commended me on how I handled the last question. I guess a bit of suspicion did arise though, maybe I'd let too much emotion through while answering it. People were starting to speculate whether I had a girlfriend and I just didn't know what to say.

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: I'd like to thank Lainare for the inspiration for this chapter. In fact, she wrote Danni's entire message. Thanks, dude. I was really stuck on what to write and I remembered about the message she'd sent me a wile ago. LIFE SAVER. If any of you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me because I need them. THANKS DARLINGS.**

**Lainare: u/4576562/Lainare**


	23. Chapter 23: Potential Sleepover!

**Mya's POV**

"MYA WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO ME" Cry yelled at me.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M WINNING NOW!" I yelled back.

"YOU HIT ME WITH THE FUCKING RED SHELL! NOT COOL, MAN!"

"OH BOO HOO! SUCK IT UP!"

What an intense game of Mario Kart. Well, what games of Mario Kart aren't intense really? Cry and I had never played Mario Kart together before this, and it was certainly a… loud experience. There was a lot of swearing. And death threats. We are a wonderful couple.

"FUCK YES! I'M WINNING AGAIN! SUCK ON THAT!" Cry laughed.

I grunted angrily. "Quit being a bitch."

"Oh, what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of me OWNING YOUR ASS!"

I rolled my eyes and focussed on trying to win. It didn't work. I lost. I lost the whole tournament. I felt defeated, embarrassed. Well, not really, just a little pissed off.

"I told you I would win, ma'am," Cry sighed happily.

I folded my arms. "Fuck off," I grumbled.

"Rude." Cry then out his arm around me and leaned in for a kiss. I resisted. "Oh come on!" Cry giggled, "You can't be that angry!"

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. I couldn't help it. His giggle is just infectious.

He kissed me on the cheek anyway. That little shit (whom I love dearly). Cry stared at me for a bit. "You still pissed?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Let's just say that playing Mario is a Mari-no from now on."

"Did you seriously just say that? Fuck it. Do you want some popcorn or something? I'm hungry; we already ate two hours ago, and I'm pretty sure we have popcorn. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Uh... sure. As long as the movie doesn't involve cars or turtles."

We ended up watching Scott Pilgrim Vs the World. In the middle of the movie, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell would want anything at eleven at night?" Cry pondered.

"I'll get it," I sighed.

When I opened the door… Clyde and Sam were stood there.

"Hey! How's my favourite cousin?" Clyde greeted.

"Um… good, I guess. Wha- what are you guys doing here," I questioned.

"Sorry it's so late, our flight was delayed. We just had to come and see you," Sam rushed.

"Oh…"

"Danielle told us your address and also about you and, uh, Cry," sighed Sam.

A horrible feeling of guilt and betrayal struck me. I don't know why. I never led Sam on or anything. "Sam… I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. I've moved on. I'm actually dating now."

"Well I'd hate to break up this little catch up, but frankly, Mya, we're tired and we don't have anywhere to stay. You mind if we crash here?" Clyde asked nonchalantly.

"Gosh, you could've given us some notice uh…"

Sam shrugged. "We could always find a hotel to stay in. Might be a little hard to find a place at this time though."

"FINE. Let me ask Cry. Just stop guilt tripping me!"

I walked briskly into the living room. "Who was it?" Cry asked sleepily.

"Uh, well, you know that band I used to be in?"

"The one with the cats and the France?"

"Yeah, that one. Well the boys who were in it with me just decided to drop by and… they don't have anywhere to stay."

Cry smiled slightly. "Well, invite them in. We'll set up another bed in the spare room, even if it is just a mattress or something, and they can sleep here, yeah?"

I grinned at him. "Thanks!" I rushed out and invited them inside.

Cry greeted them with a "Hello, my name is Enrique!"

Clyde and Sam looked confused and I laughed. "They know it's you, ya' goofball."

"Oh. Hey. I'm Cry. So, how are you two gentlemen this evening?"  
"Exhausted would probably be the best word," Clyde chuckled.

Cry nodded, smiling. "In that case, we'd better sort out sleeping arrangements."

**MORE TO COME**

***dubstep/techno music***

**AN: Wow, let's just ignore the fact that I haven't updated in a month, 'aight? Sorry about that. I'm going on vacation now. No updates for you for at least two weeks. But I guess you're used to that. Oops. Anyway, some good old Mario Kart and some unexpected visitors this chapter. Woooo! **


End file.
